


A Chance to Find the Sunshine

by coffeebuddha



Series: Jealousy Verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're freaking out up there and expect me to contribute, it's going to have to wait until after I've had some coffee," Spencer mumbles against Derek's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Find the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilyn_1007](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evilyn_1007).



There's a dull ache radiating out from the base of Derek's skull when he finally manages to push his way back to consciousness. It's not bad, not even enough to qualify as a proper hangover, but it's enough to slow him down so that it takes a handful of heartbeats for him to register the warm limbs wrapped octopus-like around his body and for what happened the night before to filter back in flashes of almost overwhelming sensation that make his temperature spike.

"If you're freaking out up there and expect me to contribute, it's going to have to wait until after I've had some coffee," Spencer mumbles against his neck. Aside from being slightly sleep roughened, Spencer's voice sounds completely normal, but his arms tighten almost imperceptivity around Derek's waist.

"Not freaking out," Derek says. He feels daring enough to thread his fingers through Spencer's hair and his heart flip flops pleasantly when Spencer leans into the touch and sighs happily. "I'm just reevaluating some things. So. You're not in love with Hotch then."

Spencer snorts and nips at Derek's collarbone. His stubble scratches against Derek's skin, which is weird, but not in a bad way. Derek's fairly certain that there is very little that Spencer could do that his body would interpret in a bad way.

"Not even a little."

"Poor guy," Derek says, his fingers drifting down to stoke over the back of Spencer's neck. "That'll be a blow to his ego."

"Yeah, I'm sure my not being in love with him will keep him up nights," Spencer says dryly.

"Well, that's how it went for me."

There's a beat where Spencer tenses against him and Derek isn't sure which way things are going to go, but then Spencer's wriggling a few inches up the mattress and fitting their mouths together. The kiss is wet and deep and dirty and Derek doesn't even mind very much that they both have morning breath, because it's  _Spencer_ and he's  _kissing him_ in a completely not drunk way.

When they finally break apart, Derek pushes Spencer's hair back off of his forehead and presses a kiss to the hinge of his jaw. Then, because he's apparently incapable of having a proper moment, says, "You know, even if you're not in love with Hotch, this is still probably going to cause us a lot of problems at work."

Spencer laughs and moves to straddle Derek, the sheet that had been bunched tantalizingly around his hips slipping away to reveal miles of bare, pale skin. "I don't know if you've heard or not, but I happen to be a genius, and you're not exactly a slouch yourself in the intelligence department. I'm confident in our ability to figure this out."

Derek fits his fingers over the bruises dotting Spencer's thighs and grins up at him lasciviously. 

"Oh, well, if you're  _confident_ ," he says, trailing off as he leans up to meet Spencer halfway for another kiss.

 


End file.
